


Cotton Candy

by halbromantisch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, Yaoi, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halbromantisch/pseuds/halbromantisch
Summary: It's been several years since that famous day where Will Solace had ordered Nico Di Angelo to stay at the infirmary due to "Shadow travel issues".A lot has happened since then; They became friends, then best friends, then lovers. Now, they feel ready to bring their relationship to the next level.Shameless PWP.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> ************EDIT, PLEASE READ: I initially put "underage" in the warnings just in case to be safe, as I thought they would be around 18-19 when the events take place with maybe a year of difference... But I made some research recently and found out Nico is only 14 years old in the first book of the Trials of Apollo, while Will is 16. My fic - initially- happened around a year later, which would make them 15 and 17, and this is significantly younger than what I remembered/imagined... I really miscalculated my stuff, and it's my bad.  
> Although I'm aware some teenagers are having sex at this age in the real world, I feel very, very uncomfortable and inappropriate writing about kids being sexually intimate with each other as a 24 year old woman (technically 21-22 when I wrote this but still), so I changed the setting and made it 4 years later so that Nico can be at least 18 and Will 20. I know it's unrealistic for lovers in this day and age to wait 4 years to have sex just so they can be major, but that will have to do, because I cannot bring myself to let them be minors in such a sexually explicit fic, i'm sorry.  
> To make it a little bit more realistic, let's say their friendship developped during the four years, but they only started being romantically involved a couple months ago, before the fic takes place.  
> I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I do not condone writing sexually explicit stuff about minors (even if they are just characters) when you are major yourself.  
> Hope you can enjoy the fic anyway. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> Omg, I was cleaning up my documents folder on my computer, when I stumbled across this old smut fic I had written 2-3 years ago that I completely forgot about!  
> I felt like posting it because it reminded me of how much I love the Solangelo ship. Hopefully, it can make one of you smile. :)

Nico pulled himself away from Will’s lips, not without difficulty.

“You know”, he said, their noses pressed against each other, their mouths still almost touching, “It’s not that I don’t enjoy making out with you, but why did you bring us here? My bed is far more comfortable.”

They were in the infirmary, Will laying on his back on one of the beds, Nico astride him, stroking Will’s hip bones with his thumbs.

Will smirked.

“Well, Ghost King, you know what date it is, right?”

Nico focused and tried to remember. Were they the 22? The 23 maybe?

Suddenly, he remembered. He looked up at Will and smiled.

“We’re the 23. It’s been four years today, since we’ve met…”

Will smiled back at Nico, his hand pressed against his cheeks.

“And, does this place remind you of something?” Will asked.

“Well…”

A wave of memories went through Nico’s mind. He remembered four years ago when Will ordered him three days of rest at the infirmary because of his “shadow-travel issues”. How, on the second day, he noticed his heartbeat going faster whenever Will provided him some care. How, on the third day, he faked still feeling sick just so he could spend more time with the boy he had brutally fallen for.

“This is where I realized I was in love with a fucking goth nerd.” Will said.

“Shut up, Sun Baby.”

“Hell Boy.”

“Sunshine.”

“Underworld Dickbag”

“Sunny Pisslord”

“Dead Riser Asshole”

“Okay, enough,” Nico laughed, lazily pressing his lips against Will’s in a sloppy kiss. “But,” he continued, “are you sure no one’s going to enter?”

“Yes, Nico. I’m the one on infirmary duty at this time but there’s literally no one in need of a doctor at camp right now. I'm not even required to be here. We’ve got the whole place to ourselves.”

There were indeed not a lot of people at camp during winter. Most campers were away at school during that time.

Will didn’t let Nico answer and immediately went back to kissing him.

Nico shrugged, too turned on and excited at the idea of spending time alone with his lover to care about the consequences. He stroked Will’s chest under his t-shirt and removed it before tossing it away. He had always liked feeling Will’s bare skin against him: his warmth was a lot more concentrated this way and he was soft, oh! so voluptuously soft. Will didn’t lose much time either and removed Nico’s shirt immediately after that, reinforcing their intimacy. Nico started giving kisses down Will’s jawline, going down on his neck, and then on his chest, while feeling his hair being fondled.

“You know,” Will started, “when you were sick and using that bed?”

Nico lifted up his head from the hickey he was sucking above Will’s nipple. “Yeah?” he simply answered.

Will hesitated for a moment. “I’ve had very dirty thoughts about you and that bed…”

Nico gasped.

“Like what?” he said defiantly.

“I fantasized a lot about you lying on it with no clothes on.”

As Will said that, he slowly pulled down Nico’s pants, revealing some black briefs that were getting uncomfortably tight due to his arousal. He slowly wiggled his butt to get them out faster and, two seconds later, they were already tossed away on the floor.

Will turned them around so Nico could lie on his back.

He let his hands run across Nico’s naked chest, savoring its softness. He then used his mouth instead of his hands, kissing every inch of skin he could, caressing his way down to Nico’s happy trail with his tongue, while feeling him breathing harder and harder. He stopped at the waistband of his underwear and held it with his fingers, ready to remove them. He looked up at Nico.

“Is it okay if I-”

“Yes,” Nico interrupted him.

It was probably the first time Nico happily agreed to take off clothes in front of someone else. He hated his body, he hated when people looked at him: he felt exposed, vulnerable, gross almost. Will didn’t give him this feeling, however. Now, at least. A lot of time has been needed for Nico to get comfortable around him, or around anyone, for that matter. But after a whole year of spending time together, of getting to know each other more and more each day, and eventually dating, he reached a level of comfort and intimacy he had never imagined ever getting with anyone. Lately, he had literally dreamed of the day he would completely expose himself for Will. And it finally happened. Laying on the infirmary bed, he was watching Will break the last obstacle that was keeping him from seeing him entirely revealed. 

“My dirty thoughts mostly involved me touching you… Very inappropriately,” Will whispered.

“Make it come true,” Nico replied, his heart racing in anticipation.

He looked down and saw his hardened length resting on his stomach, the tip shining faintly with a drop of precum. Seeing Will so close to it made his breathing harder. Nico watched as Will started touching his cock with the tip of his fingers, testing the area before grabbing all of it in his hand. He started pumping it slowly and Nico’s back arched as he threw his head backwards, overwhelmed by these new sensations. It was finally happening. After waiting so long, dreaming and fantasizing about it every night, they were finally doing it.

Nico started feeling Will kissing his inner thighs and he shivered slightly, knowing very well how close his mouth was to his intimacy. Will worked his way around Nico’s pelvic area, smiling internally at every little sound Nico’s breathing made. He finally went on his shaft, moving his tongue up and down on it before licking the head softly, with very light pressure. Nico was harder than he’d ever been. Will’s touch was so good, so desperately needed, it was almost painful. Will took his time. He put his lips around Nico’s cock and let it slide in his mouth, very slowly, moving his head to and fro, taking him as deep as he could handle. Nico was squirming in pleasure, grabbing the bed sheet with such force, his knuckles were white. It felt better than he had ever dared to imagine and he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Is that what your dirty thoughts were about, a year ago?” Nico managed to say between two harsh breaths.

“Oh no,” Will answered. “It’s way better than what I imagined.”

He grabbed Nico’s hands, his mouth still around his shaft, staring at his eyes. He couldn’t help but think about how he liked seeing his boyfriend from this angle, how naughty it felt to be between his legs, and still dare to maintain eye contact with him.

“You like it when I do that?” Will enquired.

“I’ve never been so close to cum in such a short amount of time,” Nico replied. “Does that answer your question?”

Will lift himself up to reach Nico’s mouth and kiss him. His lips were already swollen a bit from sucking him off.

Before Nico even began to ask for it, Will was already removing his pants, leaving him in nothing but his flashy orange underwear that Nico found very, very revealing. Who was he to complain, though? He could very clearly see the outline of his package, curving slightly to the left from the lack of space. Nico was already salivating at the sight. 

“Enjoying the view?” Will said as he saw his boyfriend reach for his crotch.

Nico brushed his fingertips across the bulge, his breath ragged, excited for what he was about to see. Just then, Will lowered his boxers, slowly, until his erection popped out, then let them slip to his knees.

“The view’s better now,” Nico replied as he reached for Will’s cock. 

The dark haired boy didn’t grasp it too hard; Instead, he wanted to take his time, and let his hand fully register this new sensation. It had always fascinated him how this thing can be so hard but feel so soft at the same time. He had already touched himself countless times in the past, of course, but the feeling was different when it belonged to someone else. He finally seized it with his hand and began stroking up and down, very gently. He looked up at Will’s face as he wanked him: the blond had his eyes closed and his head thrown back, his muscles looking relaxed. Nico felt his heart beating faster inside his chest, and thus he pumped harder, enraptured by Will’s facial expression changing with the pleasure he was giving him.

Will let himself fall forward on top of Nico, moaning his boyfriend’s name softly, almost a whisper. He kissed him, still quietly grunting through the kiss, which drove Nico mad with arousal. With Will’s erection now so close to his, he did what he had thought of doing for such a long time already: he pulled Will in closer and stuck his cock to his, and then circled the two lengths with one hand, stroking up and down on both of them at the same time. It worked even better than he had imagined; His hand covering even more flesh than he would have thought. Nico thought Will seemed to enjoy it, judging by his breathing becoming more laboured, and his kiss getting more aggressive. He even put his hand on top of Nico’s, helping them move faster, and thrusting his hips onto him. Nico was moaning too, and writhing under the boy, as if trying to push his body harder on him, for it seemed like they were never close enough. He wanted to feel all of him, the warmth of his chest on his own, the silky softness of his skin brushing against his, he wanted him whole, all to himself. He grabbed the back of Will's neck, with his free hand, some strands of hair tickling his fingers, and broke the kiss to look him in the eyes. They were half-shut, his turquoise irises peeking through the slits, and his whole face was contracted, too focused on the pleasure. The sight of his boyfriend so deep in bliss, entirely from his fault, the contact of their cocks rubbing on each other, Will’s grip on his hip: that was it for Nico. He quickened his hand movements, and then felt the climax coming.

“Will, I’m gonna…” 

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence, and he was already spreading his orgasm all over himself, all over Will’s hand, who just kept and kept going on them both.

He slowed down when Nico’s body stopped quavering under him, and his breathing seemed to come back to normal. Then, ever so gently, as he and Nico locked eyes, he removed his hand from their throbbing lengths and brought his fingers to his mouth. He licked them clean from Nico’s mess, taking his damn time, then grinned.

“Always have to clean up after you,” he said as he shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

Nico grabbed Will’s face and led it towards him, clapping his lips against his.

“That’s fucking gross,” he answered, “but coming from you… kind of hot.”

Will winked.

Nico took hold of Will’s thighs, at each side of his hips, and used them to push himself lower on the hospital bed, until his face was aligned with the boy’s crotch. He started kissing his inner thighs very lightly, making Will chuckle, then grabbed the boy’s erection and massaged it gently. The blond boy understood the message, and opened up his legs more, pushing his hips towards his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Nico stuck out his tongue until it reached Will’s tip. He licked the area cautiously, attentive to any taste or smell, but there wasn’t any. It tasted the same as when you lick flesh; In other words, like nothing. As he got used to this new sensation, he started giving longer, harder strokes with his tongue, encouraged by Will’s low grunts of pleasure. He finally closed his mouth around the tip and sucked, making the blond boy react vocally again. Nico pushed Will’s cock deeper into his mouth, slowly, taking his time to feel every centimeter of his flesh stretching the inside of his mouth. It was a lot easier than he had imagined, although the position he was in made the typical “blowjob movement” harder to perform, a lot less fluid. He did as best as he could, thrilled with his lover’s little naughty sounds of joy. He eventually felt Will seize his face, immobilizing his head on the mattress, and then move his hips back and forth, pushing himself slowly inside Nico’s mouth. The dark haired boy was slightly taken aback by this move, but he lowkey enjoyed the little feeling of dominance Will had over him while doing that. He was still very gentle, not gripping his face too hard, and not going deeper than Nico went when he was the one in control.

This really seemed to be doing it for Will, Nico supposed from how hard he was breathing and how much dirty moaning was coming out of his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Nico…” he cried, breathless.

His movements became a lot more brisk and his rhythm messy. It was starting to hit the limit of what Nico was able to endure in his mouth before choking, but his boy was so close, and he found it so hot to have him fuck his mouth like that, he just let him do his thing and breathed through his nose. It wasn’t long before Will slipped himself out of Nico’s mouth and gave the last few strokes with his hands. He managed to back down a bit before spilling out, and it landed on Nico’s chest, fortunately, instead of his mouth: he was not exactly there, yet.

Will collapsed next to Nico, still panting. The dark haired boy nuzzled his boyfriend’s shoulder, and lay his head against his chest, while Will put his arm around him.

“Well,” Will said, “I finally made this stupid fantasy come true.”

“Better late than never,” Nico answered as he tried to clean up his chest with some tissues.

“It was worth the wait.”

“Yes.” Nico lifted his head up, and gave a quick peck on Will’s lips. “Next time, my bed will do, though. This is-”

He interrupted himself as he heard some footsteps in the distance. 

“Shit,” Will said as he jumped out of the bed and frantically reached for his clothes and Nico buried himself under the covers of the hospital bed.

Will barely had time to lift up his trousers -he did not even put his boxers back on- when the door opened.

Kayla walked in and stopped when she saw Nico in the bed, looking at Will, then at Nico, then at Will again.

“Oh Gods, she knows,” Will thought to himself. He smirked. He didn’t even care.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by: https://youtu.be/8APJv1oJOhs


End file.
